


Until The Next Time

by Ink_Gypsy



Series: Timeless Universe [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood - Freeform, Timeless Universe, challenge fics, fffc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28939530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: Conventions are a way for Sean and Elijah to see each other without suspicion.
Relationships: Sean Astin/Elijah Wood
Series: Timeless Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122536
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Until The Next Time

**Author's Note:**

> I participated in a special challenge at the Frodo Flash Fiction Community at Live Journal and Dreamwidth. We were to pick one (or more) of seven tables, and write 100 fics and/or make 100 icons based on the prompts provided. I choose Table A, Mixed Prompts, and while I didn’t finish, I managed over half. This fic was based on prompt # 7, needless.

[](https://imgur.com/PGSMq12)

Fandom conventions are a way for Sean and Elijah to see each other without raising Christine’s suspicions. Excuses or explanations as to why they haven’t seen each other for so long are needless once they’re together. It’s the now that matters.

They really enjoy cons where they can appear on stage together reliving happy memories of filming, while keeping happy memories of private times together to themselves.

At the end of their appearance, they find excuses to put off their flights until the next day and check into the same hotel, eventually finding themselves in the same room and the same bed where they finally give in to the passion that’s been building all day.

Their bodies sated, they lie in each other’s arms and catch up on each other’s news. The talk, of course, comes around to Sean’s three daughters, old news, and more recent news, Elijah’s son. And they wonder once again what might have been if they hadn’t put Sean’s family first.

When morning comes they say goodbye until the next time they’ll get to be together. They don’t know when the next time will be, only that there will be one.


End file.
